Evil Queen (Snow White and the Huntsman)
|-|Queen Ravenna= |-|Spirit of the Mirror= Summary Ravenna, also known as the Evil Queen or simply "The Queen", is the primary antagonist of Snow White and the Huntsman and The Huntsman: Winter's War. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C to 9-B physically. 9-A with Dark Fay Name: Ravenna Origin: Snow White and the Huntsman Gender: Female Age: At least a hundred years (stated that she lived many lives). Physically in her thirties Classification: Ruler of Tabor, tyrant, queen, sorceress Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3, 8 as Spirit, Reliant of the Mirror), Life-Force Absorption, Life-Force Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Limited Mind-Control, Dark Fay Conjuration Attack Potency: Street level to Wall level physically (Can easily knock Snow White several feet away with one blow and threw an arrow at Eric with such force that it got stuck in a wall). Small Building level with Dark Fay (Can easily cut through skin, bone, and even large barriers of ice with ease) Speed: Subsonic (Easily caught an arrow in mid-air) Lifting Strength: Peak Human to Superhuman (Able to lift fully grown humans over her head with only one arm) Striking Strength: Street Class to Wall Class (Knocked Snow White several feet away with one blow and threw an arrow at Eric with such force that it got stuck in a wall) Durability: Street level to Wall level Stamina: High with absorbed Life-Energy, but extensive usage of her powers cause her to age which makes her weaker. Possibly limitless as spirit Range: Standard melee range. Several meters with Dark Fay Standard Equipment: Dagger, mirror Intelligence: '''High '''Weaknesses: Excessive usage of her powers causes her to age and as older she gets, her powers become weaker Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Immortality/Youth Absorption:' Through a spell that her witch mother had cast on her when she was young, Ravenna could retain her youth and extend her life indefinitely by draining the youth of other young women. *'Life Force Manipulation:' Ravenna can manipulate the life force of others to bestow youth, heal injuries, and remove or sustain life. As seen with Ravenna's brother Finn who she heals when injured and extends his youth along with hers or when Ravenna caused a young man to experience a fatal heart attack simply by touching his chest. However it is beyond Ravenna to restore life to the dead. *'Dark Fay Conjuration:' Can conjure a black substance known as dark fay, either solid or liquid. In solid form, she was able to conjure soldiers of black glass, which could only be destroyed when she herself was dead. In liquid form, she could create tendrils that had razor-sharp talons and points. She was shown to be able to use such tendrils as deadly weapons, given that they could cut through skin, bone, and even barriers of ice with effortless ease. She could also shoot these tendrils as projectiles, through which she killed several Huntsmen at once. *'Shapeshifting:' Ravenna can alter her form to become other human beings or a flock of ravens. Gallery 2a48b-charlize-theron-in-snow-white-and-the-huntsman1.jpg|As Queen Charlize-Theron-as-The-Evil-Queen-in-Snow-White-and-the-Huntsman-2012.jpg|With her brother Finn and the Mirror charlize-theron-wicked-queen.jpg|As Spirit of the Mirror e2cUq.jpg hunstman_647_112315053323.jpg|Caught an Arrow ice queen and ravenna.jpg fc9bef5f9f43443ea718248cbc38cbed.jpg|Final defeat Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Leaders Category:Immortals Category:Life and Death Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9